yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 119
"Transcendental State! The Threatening Double Rank-Up!!" is the one hundredth and ninteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 2013. Featured Duel: Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Eliphas Eliphas performs a Shining Draw. He then activates "Rank-Up Advantage" which allows him to draw 1 card whenever he Special Summons a Xyz Monster by the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force", Double Ranking Up "New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Special Summon "New Orders 6 Etheric Apophis" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. By the effect of "Rank-Up Advantage", Eliphas is allowed to draw one more card and he performs another Shining Draw. He then activates the effect of "Apophis", detaching an Overlay Unit to target "Number 39: Utopia" and decrease its ATK by 2000 (Utopia 2500/2000 → 500/2000). He then activates the other effect of "Rank-Up Advantage", which allows him to negate the effects of his opponent's monster that is targeted for an attack by an Xyz Monster Special Summoned by a "Rank-Up-Magic" Card. "Apophis" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the battle damage and preventing the destruction of "Utopia" by battle (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Eliphas Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" and activates it, Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Numeron Force", the effects of all cards on the field are negated, except for "Utopia Ray Victory". "Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Apophis". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory", detaching an Overlay Unit to add the ATK of "Apophis" to its own (2800 → 5300). "Apophis" is destroyed (Eliphas 4000 → 1200). Eliphas activates his face-down "Ascension Spiral", which allows him to banish 1 Xyz Monster from his Graveyard that was destroyed this turn and Special Summon from his Extra Deck 1 Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks higher than the banished monster, while ignoring the Summoning conditions. Eliphas banishes "Apophis" to Special Summon "New Orders 8 Etheric Sebek" (3000/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Turn 5: Eliphas As "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" is in his Graveyard, its effect allows Eliphas to add it to his hand during his Draw Phase instead of conducting his normal draw. He activates it, Double Ranking Up "Sebek" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Special Summon "New Orders 10 Etheric Horus" (3500/2500) in Attack Position and drawing a card via "Rank-Up Advantage". He performs a Shining Draw and draws another copy of "Astral Force". He immediately activates it, Double Ranking Up "Horus" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Special Summoning "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes" (4000/3000) in Attack Position and drawing card with Shining Draw via "Rank-Up Advantage". Eliphas activates the effect of "Mahes", which allows him to Special Summon all Xyz Materials attached to it on the field, which will return to being Xyz Materials at the End Phase and will be destroyed if "Mahes" is. This Special Summons "Sebek" (3000/2000) & "Horus" (3500/2500). He then activates "Rank Domination", which prevents monsters without Ranks from attacking and forces monsters to attack in numerical order of the Ranks. "Sebek" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory", adding the ATK of "Sebek" to its own (2800 → 5800). "Rank Domination" also decreases the ATK of the monster with the lower Rank by the difference between the Ranks times 1000 when two monsters with Ranks battle until the end of the Damage Step, so the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" decreases by 3000 (5800 → 2800). The attack continues, though "Utopia Ray Victory" is not destroyed by battle since "Sebek" is not a "Number" monster. "Horus" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", with "Rank Domination" activating ("Victory" 5800 → 800, Yuma 2800 → 100), though "Utopia Ray Victory" is not destroyed by battle as "Horus" is not a "Number" monster. "Mahes" attacks "Utopia Ray Victory", with "Rank Domination" activating (5800 → 0). Duel continues in the the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes